The Next Generation Travel through Time
by MyLittleAngelxxx
Summary: it's obvious isn't it. The next generation travel through time.
1. Prologue

(A/N This is my first story

(A/N This is my first story. Love you all wolvie 4eva)

**The Next Generation Travel through Time**

**Chapter One: The Time-Turner**

It was a beautiful day in Potter Manor. Rose Weasley was in the library reading her favourite book; _Hogwarts; A History_, while Hugo, Rose's brother was playing Quidditch with his cousins; Teddy Remus Lupin, James Sirius Potter, and Lily Luna Potter.

Albus Severus was in his dad's study investigating for he had never actually set foot in the study. Meanwhile, Ginerva Molly Potter was making dinner. Her husband Harry James Potter was at the Ministry of Magic, working late again.

Rose was near the end of her book when she saw Fenrir Greyback. She screamed. Teddy heard her.

"Rose is in trouble, you lot!" he exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Hugo asked, scared for his sister.

"Well, its obvious isn't it," shouted James "We save her!"

Ginny and Albus heard the scream and headed for the library while the others ran inside up to the library. They met at the corridor and Ginny asked,

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We don't know, Mum." Albus answered.

"Well one things for sure, we don't go in there unarmed." said Teddy.

So everyone quickly got their wands out and charged into the library only to find Rose cowering in a corner and...

"Fenrir Christopher Greyback!" Teddy growled.

Fenrir turned on the spot and smiled an evil smile and charged at Teddy. Teddy shouted for everyone to gather around him, so everyone did as they were told. Albus got out the Time-Turner he had found in Harry's study and turned it 16 times. And then they were gone.

(A/N Can anyone guess how old they all are. Please R&R. Thanks. Wolvie4eva.)


	2. Where are we

**Chapter 2**

**Where are we?**

(A/N This is where they land in the past and McGonagall talks to them)

THUD!!!!!!!!!!

"Ow!!!!" Albus cried, rubbing his backside.

Teddy landed on top of him followed by Lily, James, Rose and Hugo.

"Guys! Get off now!" Albus screamed, shoving them off.

They all stood up and examined the room.

It was covered in pictures all around the walls and was covered in tartan green tablecloths. There was a huge picture of Albus Dumbledore on the wall behind the Headmistress's desk.

Headmistress McGonagall walked into her office and dropped the Transfiguration essays, shocked to find people standing in her office.

She whipped out her wand and said:

"Who are you lot?"

Teddy stepped forward and stated:

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin."

James stepped forward and stated:

"I'm James Sirius Potter, and this is my brother Albus Severus Potter."

Lily stepped forward and stated:

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Potter."

Rose stepped forward and stated:

"I'm Rose Weasley and this is my brother Hugo."

"Well, you'd better sit down then" said McGonagall calmly.

With a wave of her wand chairs appeared and everyone sat down on them.

(A/N I fear the chapter will be too long if I add the talk with McGonagall and that will be the next chapter! Love ya Wolvie4eva)


	3. The talk

**Chapter 3**

**The talk**

(A/N As you can guess McGonagall talks to them)

"So, what are we going to do with you lot," McGonagall stated.

THUD!!!!

"What the hell!" Teddy stated.

Out of the smoke that had formed came ....

The Marauders!!!!!

"Well it seems we have an issue on our hands." McGonagall said, calmly.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" shouted Prongs exasperated.

"Mooney, tell us now!" Sirius screamed.

"How the hell should I know!" Remus shouted.

"Well, you are the smart one, Mooney." Peter squeaked.

"Ahem, you lot sit down and tell me your full names."

The four of them sat down. Prongs went first:

"I'm James Christopher Potter."

Sirius went next:

"I'm Sirius Orion Black."

Remus went second to last:

"I'm Remus John Lupin."

Peter went last:

"I'm Peter Paul Pettigrew."

"Very well, you shall all use your middle names. Now get out. Lupin come and see me later"

"Ok, McGonagall."

"But, Professor what about their glamour's." Teddy squeaked nervously.

"Ah yes, thank you Teddy,"

McGonagall cast glamours over them. Prongs now had sandy blonde hair, could see perfectly and was a little taller than before. Sirius had sandy brown hair and was a little shorter than before. Remus had brown hair and was a little taller than before. And Peter had sandy red hair and was a whole lot taller than before.

"There we go. Now scoot!"

(A/n I didn't say who she was talking to did I? Prongs, Sirius, Remus and Peter shall now be known as Chris, Orion, John and Paul. Love ya, Wolvie4eva)


End file.
